Peace on Atmos
by Saerphe
Summary: The Storm Hawks decide to spend Christmas on Terra Nord with their friends the Blizzarians! But what will happen when the Cyclonians show up to invade the Terra? A cute little oneshot features Weaverbird, my OC. Merry Christmas everyone!


**Merry Christmas everyone! I decided to take a brief (keyword being _brief_) break from my other fanfic _Of Dragons and Darkstones _to write this little holiday oneshot. I thought of it while I was building a snow fort with my little brother. See, for once we weren't bickering and I thought _what would the Storm Hawks do if they encountered the Cyclonians on Christmas day?_ and came up with this. Best read with hot chocolate stirred with a candy cane, so snuggle up and enjoy!**

**PS: my other character Weaverbird is in this one. I don't own Storm Hawks.**

_**Peace on Atmos**_

The Condor landed softly on the snowy ground of Terra Nord. Their friend Weaverbird had accompanied them. They had agreed to spend Christmas with the Blizzarians and their hosts. Stork was the only one who objected to enjoying a white Christmas; but then, Merbs are cold-blooded so the others understood his aversion to that. So they bought him a warm winter coat, gloves, and special boots for his 'unique' feet for Christmas.

Suzi-Lu and Billy-Rex, as well as the other Absolute Zeroes were there to meet them. The squadron of Terra Nord had left on an urgent mission and couldn't be there.

"Imagine having to work on Christmas. Bummer." Finn had commented sympathetically. Aerrow walked up to the Zeroes and greeted them warmly.

"Nice to see you guys have settled in so well." He said. Piper flashed a grin at Suzi-Lu. They had become fast friends during the Storm Hawks' last visit with the Blizzarians.

"Yup! The folks here have got a dandy little Terra eh?" Suzi-Lu returned the greeting, chewing her bubblegum as always. "Why don't we show you guys around?" They took up the offer gladly, eager to see more of the Terra.

"Your new friend is kinda big eh?" Billy-Rex had approached Weaverbird cautiously. He held out a hand for the Dragoness to sniff. She stared at it blankly.

"Do you want me to smell it or something?" At Weaverbird's rather scathing question, the Blizzarian jumped back in shock.

"This is Weaverbird. She's traveling with us for a while." Aerrow introduced the Dragon to the Absolute Zeroes.

"Nice to meet ya!" Suzi-Lu grinned at Weaverbird. The Dragoness grinned back. She liked the Blizzarians already.

The group was touring around the 'back country' on Ice Grinders (Weaverbird glided along just above the ground) when the sound of carrier engines interrupted them. They looked up to see a small Cyclonian carrier ship descending above them. The Storm Hawks and the Absolute Zeroes pulled over and leaped off of their ice grinders, drawing their respective weapons. The hangar door opened and who should step out but the Dark Ace himself. But he wasn't alone; Ravess and Snipe stepped out after him. They caught sight of the two squadrons ready for battle and tensed.

"Storm Hawks!" Dark Ace exclaimed.

"Dark Ace!" Aerrow replied.

"What are you doing here?!" Asked Snipe, pounding his mace in his palm.

"We were about to ask you the same thing eh?" Suzi-Lu countered. She looked like she was ready to fight to reclaim her home terra right then.

"What's going on here?" the last voice they wanted to hear right now reached the ears of the Hawks and the Zeroes. Cyclonis herself stepped out of the carrier.

"Well the gang's all here." Finn said dejectedly. Aerrow narrowed his eyes. Of all the times to fight Cyclonis, why now? Then a light clicked on in his head.

"You sent a squad of Talons so that the sky knight of Terra Nord would leave and you could attack!" He exclaimed. Cyclonis chuckled.

"You're smarter than you look aren't you?" She taunted the young sky knight. Aerrow tightened his grip on his energy blades. Just then, Weaverbird stepped between the two groups, her wings opened slightly as if to fend off an attack from either side.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" She said and everyone quieted, "Do we really want to fight each other today? I mean seriously guys! It's Christmas! Peace on Atmos and all that?" She looked around at the two groups. Some of her friends were nodding a bit, and had lowered their weapons a little. But only a little.

"I was kind of hoping for at least one day off from fighting Cyclonia for once" Aerrow sighed. Cyclonis lowered her purple gaze a bit, almost as if she felt slightly guilty for attacking anyone on Christmas. Weaverbird, packing a snowball in agitation, caught sight of the action.

"So perhaps we can agree to a truce?" She asked hopefully. She looked around at Aerrow, Suzi-Lu and Master Cyclonis. They nodded slowly, sheathing their weapons. Weaverbird caught no hint of deceit from anyone. "Good." Then when everyone least expected it, she lobbed her snowball at Snipe, hitting him full in the face. "SNOWBALL FIGHT!!" Weaverbird screeched, and before you could say 'Mistletoe' there was snow flying everywhere.

Three teams had formed and each was scurrying to build a snow fort and still throw snowballs at the opposing teams. Aerrow, Radarr, Billy-Rex, and (who could've guessed?) Dark Ace made up one team; Piper, Weaverbird, Suzi-Lu, and Cyclonis made up the second team; Junko, Finn, Ravess, Stork and Snipe made up another.

Piper was just about to throw a snowball at Aerrow when she got hit in the face. Blinking snow out of her eyes, Piper looked around for her attacker. She saw Finn rolling around in the snow, laughing his head off.

"Allow me." Weaverbird said, and promptly stuffed six or seven snowballs down her throat. Taking aim at Finn, the Dragoness inhaled deeply through her nostrils and fired each snowball at him with incredible speed. They ploughed into the sharpshooter and this time it was Piper's turn to laugh. Every single snowball had stuck to Finn. He brushed the worst of the snow off of his uniform; his overlarge ego seemed to have been punctured.

Thus far, It seemed that Aerrow's team was winning. Everyone was laughing and shrieking with delight at the snowy fun. Even Stork seemed to be enjoying himself, now that he had a decently warm outfit.

"WHOOO!" howled Billy-Rex, "Nobody can us Blizzarians at a snowball fight eh?" At this comment he was hit several times by Suzi-Lu.

"We have snowball fights all the time," the furry humanoid said to Piper, "It's good target practice eh?"

The snowball fight continued for a few more hours until the tired teams agreed to a 'snow truce' as Billy-Rex called it.

"Snipe's gonna smash you Storm Hawks tomorrow!" Snipe called to them as the Cyclonians boarded their carrier ship to return to Cyclonia. Aerrow and the Dark Ace merely exchanged curt nods. Neither one could believe that they'd fought on the same side as the other. And so, each side returned to their respective living quarters.

* * *

Aerrow stirred his mug of hot chocolate with a candy cane, reflecting on the events of the day. Piper sat down beside him with her own hot chocolate. 

"That was fun wasn't it?" She said. Aerrow smiled and nodded.

"Maybe the Cyclonians aren't so bad… On Christmas anyway."

"Peace on Atmos good will towards men." Piper quoted poetically.

"And Wallops!" Junko put in.

"And Merbs." Added Stork.

"And Blizzarians eh?" Billy-Rex cheered.

"And Dragons." Weaverbird smiled.

So as the members of each race toasted one another to a good new year Aerrow thought to himself,

'_I can't wait 'til next Christmas._'

**Aaaww, another heart-warming Christmas story, Storm Hawks style! Happy Holidays everyone:)**


End file.
